


Comme des bêtes

by Nelja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst, Artemis as sex-repulsed asexual, Break Up, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Femslash February, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Metamorphosis, Victim Blaming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis ne peut pas tolérer ce qui s'est passer entre Zeus et Callisto. Et sa douleur ne connaît qu'une seule forme, celle de la colère.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme des bêtes

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour les thèmes "Infidelity" et "Shapeshifting" de ladiesbingo.

"Mais je croyais que c'était toi !" plaide Callisto, tremblante.

"Comment as-tu pu ?" Artemis s'étrangle, chevauche sa fureur pour éviter de pleurer. "Comment as-tu pu ne pas comprendre l'imposture ? Mon père ignore tout de l'amitié, de la camaraderie ! Humait-il l'âpreté de la résine des arbres, admirait-il la lueur pâle de la lune ? T'aurait-il provoquée à une épreuve de course ou d'arc, admirait-il tes talents ? A-t-il demandé des nouvelles du petit renard que je t'ai offert ?"

Callisto baisse la tête, honteuse. "Son visage était le tien, et ses vêtements aussi. Que puis-je répondre à ton accusation ? Non, il ne te ressemblait pas. Il ressemblait aux rêves, aux imaginations, que j'ai parfois eus de toi."

"N'étais-tu pas mon amie ?!" Artemis a l'impression que quelque chose lui est arraché.

"Si !" pleure Callisto, se tordant les mains. "Je suis ton amie, mais je t'aime aussi ! J'ai cru, j'ai espéré... n'étais-je pas ta favorite ? Ne m'emmenais-tu pas dans des sous-bois que nous seules connaissions, loin de toutes les autres nymphes ? Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais !"

"Oui, je t'aime - je t'aimais ! Mais cela ne signifiait pas que je voulais te toucher comme les animaux sauvages s'accouplent ! Et tu le désirais, toi !"

"Sans ton accord, jamais je n'aurais rien fait ! J'aurais cessé, si tu le souhaitais, de coiffer tes cheveux et de lutter avec toi ! Je te promets, ma dame, les sentiments dans mon coeur étaient plus importants."

"Si tu m'avais avoué ces désirs, je t'aurais demandé de les enfouir pour toujours !" s'exclame Artemis. "Mais ne comprends-tu pas qu'il est trop tard maintenant ? Les mains de mon père t'ont touchée, te souillant. Il a pris mon corps, un corps de femme - maudit soit Tiresias et ses conseils - mais son essence pourrie d'homme est restée. Tu es enceinte. Je te le dis, car je peux le sentir, comme je le sens pour une bête. A-t-il donc pris beaucoup de plaisir ?"

"Il me semblait. Comment le saurais-je ? Il n'a fait que me mentir."

"Les mensonges et les tromperies ne servent qu'à acquérir l'objet de sa convoitise, et à augmenter son plaisir ; à ce stade il n'en était plus besoin. Et toi donc ?"

"Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Je croyais que c'était toi !"

Callisto, encore une fois, pleure et se traîne, et Artemis est saisie de mépris pour sa faiblesse, tout en contemplant qu'elle n'est pas assez blessée encore. Le coeur féroce de la déesse chasseresse ne laisse aucune voie sur laquelle s'enfuir, se sauver, et se prépare pour la curée. La proie est belle ; cela ne la protègera en rien.

"Il n'a donc pas corrompu que ton corps, mais aussi ton esprit et tes sens ! Oh quel voleur il est !"

"Comment cela, voleur ? Tu ne me voulais pas !" proteste Callisto, redevenue impétueuse le temps d'une respiration.

Artemis se tend sous le fouet de la contradiction. "Parce que je n'avais pas de désirs luxurieux, je ne me souciais pas de toi ? Me reproches-tu de t'avoir aimée libre et sauvage ? Et puis, s'il n'avait fait que te  
voler, toi ! Tu lui as offert ta pureté, et il l'a prise. Comment peux-tu encore regarder ton corps, quand il s'est ouvert sous le poids d'un homme, pantelant ? Moi, je ne peux plus te voir."

"Je m'en irai." dit Callisto, vaincue, toute amitié morte ou étouffée, parlant comme une fidèle à une déesse. "Je ne resterai pas en votre présence si c'est votre sentiment."

"Et ce n'est pas que cela !" Artemis se rappelle un temps où Callisto était sa plus proche confidente, pas la source de ses souffrances. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui dit cela, n'est-ce pas, parce qu'il faut qu'elle avoue les images qui l'assaillent, pas pour la faire souffrir plus encore ? "Oh, l'idée qu'il s'est vêtu de mon corps pour cela ! Avec ta pureté, il a emporté la mienne ! Et s'il a seulement eu la finesse de le comprendre, il en aura ri ! Ainsi, c'est l'image de mes mains qui ont touché ton corps. Ce sont mon ventre, mes seins, qui ont frissonné ! Non, ne m'en dis pas plus, je ne veux pas savoir ! Je ne voudrais même pas parler de ces infâmies, mais elles doivent sortir de moi !"

Callisto relève la tête.

"J'ai eu tort de plaider ma cause !" s'exclame-t-elle. "Je vois que j'ai perdu votre affection, et que ce n'est pas par votre choix. Que peut-il m'arriver de pire, maintenant ? J'accepterai la punition qui vous conviendra le mieux, aussi cruelle qu'elle soit !"

Un instant Artemis l'aime à nouveau, mais cela ne dure pas.

"Tu t'es comportée comme un animal." dit-elle. "Animal tu seras, dans les bois profonds, aussi puissant et dangereux que tu l'étais." Un geste, et Callisto change de forme. Elles tombe à genoux, son corps devient massif, des poils lui poussent. "Plus forte que les mâles de ton espèce, tu pourras au moins les repousser de tes griffes." Bientôt, c'est une ourse qui se tient devant elle. "Peut-être seras-tu tuée par des chasseurs. Mais puisses-tu ne plus jamais croiser mon chemin !"

Artemis regarde Callisto s'éloigner, animal parmi les animaux, dans les bois. Alors seulement elle peut oublier les vices de son père. Alors seulement elle peut respirer. Alors seulement elle peut la pleurer.


End file.
